Pillow Talk
by LadyNoxia
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles... Wildwing, Mallory und Dinge die man halt so bespricht... XD


Author's note: Das erste mal seit Jahren, dass ich hier eine Story veröffentliche, aber es wurde mal wieder Zeit *g*. Wildwing und Mallory haben einen Gemeinsamen Sohn, sind aber kein Paar, da inzwischen eine andere Entenfrau in Wildwings Leben getreten ist... Sereena ist ein OC von mir, den ihr vielleicht später noch in einer anderen Story kennen lernen werdet... ;)

_** Pillow Talk**_

Mit einem tief erschöpften, aber befriedigten Seufzer rollte sich Wildwing von Mallorys Rücken und ließ sich neben ihr in die Kissen plumpsen, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb, um erst einmal wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Mallory selbst schien es ähnlich zu gehen, und jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr den schweren Körper des weißen Erpels auf sich hatte, konnte sie auch richtig durchatmen.

„Das war…", begann Wildwing nach einem Moment, war aber noch zu sehr außer Atem, um in einem Zug den Satz zu vollenden. Allerdings kam Mallory ihm dann auch zuvor. „…Bitter nötig!", beendete sie den Satz für ihn und lachte leise, als sie ihr Kinn auf eine Hand stützte und Wildwing musterte, der sie irritiert ansah. „Du warst die letzten Tage ganz schön… _angespannt_… Das war echt nicht mehr schön.", erklärte die Rothaarige Ente ihre Worte und rutschte etwas näher, stemmte sich kurz hoch, um ihren Oberkörper halb auf Wildwings zu legen und ihr Gesicht kurz in sein Brustgefieder zu schmiegen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen hob der Angesprochene einen Arm und strich mit der Hand durch Mallorys Haar. „Sag das Reena, nicht mir. Sie hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, noch die große Tour zu Ende zu machen, bevor sie sich ganz in die Familienplanung stürzen will… Seitdem ist sie kaum noch hier, und wenn hat, sie keine Lust, weil sie sich ja nicht von Tanya noch für ein weiteres Jahr dieses Empfängnisverhütungszeugs spritzen lassen wollte…", grummelte Wildwing halbherzig.

Mallory bewegte amüsiert den Kopf, schmiegte sich aber noch etwas dichter an den warmen Körper Wildwings. „Soweit ich dich verstanden habe, willst du doch überhaupt nicht noch ein Kind…", bemerkte sie und blickte mit einem Auge zu Wildwing hoch. „Na ja, ‚überhaupt' nicht ist nicht richtig… Nur nicht jetzt, nicht hier auf der Erde…", erwiderte Wildwing und streckte sich genüsslich, merkte aber auf, als Mallory nun den Kopf hob und ihn etwas ernster ansah. „Was ist so schlimm an der Erde? Red haben wir doch auch hier bekommen.", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Wildwing überlegte kurz, hob dann leicht die Schultern. „Na ja, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir das geplant hätten… Und wir sind eben keine Menschen, egal, was wir tun, wir stechen aus der Menge heraus… Ich meine, Redwing ist doch das beste Beispiel dafür… Im Augenblick stört's ihn noch nicht, aber irgendwann werden ihm gleichaltrige Artgenossen fehlen…", gab er zurück, und das ließ Mallory leise seufzen.

„Aber wäre das nicht erst recht ein Grund, noch ein Küken zu bekommen? Red würde sich sicher über Geschwister freuen.", überlegte Mallory, kicherte aber, als sie Wildwings alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Entschuldige, Halbgeschwister. Ich hab mir geschworen, dass dieser Körper keine weiteren Eier legen wird.", beruhigte ihn Mallory schnell, erschauderte leicht. „Nein, das überlass ich gern anderen… Ein Ei zu legen war eine der mit Abstand schmerzhaftesten Erfahrungen, die ich je machen musste…", fügte sie noch hinzu, und Wildwings Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er ihr wohl beipflichtete. „Es war wahrscheinlich nur so schlimm, weil du diese Legehemmung hattest…", überlegte er. „Deshalb will ich trotzdem nicht nochmal Mutter werden.", stellte Mallory klar, woraufhin Wildwing dieses Mal schmunzelte. „Bereust du es?", fragte er, auch wenn sie beide die Antwort kannten.

„Der Kleine ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist, und ich könnte mir auch keinen besseren Vater als dich vorstellen. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, wieso du Angst hast, ein Küken mit der Ente zu bekommen, die du immer geliebt hast. Und sie wäre wohl auch nicht besonders glücklich, wenn sie wüsste, dass du dir bei mir holst, was du bei ihr nicht bekommst.", belehrte ihn Mallory nun und wurde zum Schluss hin neckend. Doch der Erpel verdrehte nur leicht die Augen. „Du hast angefangen. Außerdem… Ich denke, das weiß sie. Du hast irgendwann einen Teil deiner Unterwäsche vergessen… Reena hat ihn gefunden, aber nichts weiter dazu gesagt…", erwiderte Wildwing, hob noch einmal die Schultern. „Es scheint sie auch nicht zu stören, dass ich das tue, wenn sie nicht da ist…", überlegte er, grinste über Mallorys hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Du bist wirklich der glücklichste Erpel der Galaxie. So eine Freundin zu haben… davon können die meisten nur träumen.", bemerkte Mallory, schmiegte nun aber wieder den Kopf an Wildwings Brust. „Das ist wohl wahr, aber dich scheint es auch nicht zu stören, dass sie so ist…", hauchte Wildwing und strich mit dem Schnabel ganz leicht an Mallorys Schläfe entlang, die leicht erschauerte. „Hmmm, stimmt, so komm ich trotzdem noch zu meinem Vergnügen… Aber es wäre einfacher, wenn der Kleine mal ne Nacht durchschlafen würde…", erwiderte sie und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten.

„Hmmm, dann sollten wir vielleicht die Zeit nutzen, bis er aufwacht und Hunger hat…", bemerkte Wildwing noch mit einem vielsagenden Ton und rollte sich mit Mallory wieder herum, knabberte leicht an ihrem Hals und wanderte langsam tiefer. Der Rotschopf verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, schob den Vater ihres Sohnes aber mit sanftem Nachdruck von sich. „Du vergisst, dass wir morgen ein Spiel haben.", bemerkte Mallory, kicherte aber, weil Wildwing sich eine ihrer Hände geschnappt hatte und an ihrem Arm knabberte. „Und?", fragte er zwischendurch grinsend als sie die Augen verdrehte. „Schon klar, DU hast ja auch nicht das Problem, dass du dich bei jedem Schritt komisch fühlst…", erwiderte der Rotschopf und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schnabelspitze als er eine Schnute zog, dann aber von ihr abließ.

So setzte sich Mallory langsam auf und streckte sich, ehe sie ihm kurz den Oberarm tätschelte und aufstand. „Na los, lass uns eine heiße Dusche nehmen, du darfst mir den Rücken waschen.", meinte sie mit einem verführerischen Zwinkern und wandte sich ab, grinste innerlich über das halb-resignierte Stöhnen, das Wildwing von sich gab. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht lange bitten und folgte ihr nach einem Moment ins angrenzende Badezimmer, wo er sie bereits unter der Dusche fand. Einen Augenblick lehnte er sich mit der Schulter gegen die Fliesen einer Trennwand, die den Nassbereich von Waschbecken und Toilette trennte und beobachtete sie einfach. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, zuzusehen, wie sich das Wasser einen Weg durch ihr Gefieder und über die Kurven ihres Körpers suchte.

„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Malloy ihn schließlich als sie ein Auge öffnete, während sie sich bereits Shampoo in ihre rote Mähne einmassierte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, bevor sie sich abwandte und ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg noch einmal zuzwinkerte. Nun, es sorgte dafür, dass wieder Bewegung in den Erpel kam, der jetzt hinter Mallory unter den Wasserstrahl trat und den Kopf in den Nacken legte, sich einen Moment einfach das heiße Wasser ins Gesicht prasseln ließ. Doch dann zog er Mallorys Hände sanft von ihrem Kopf und begann mit den Fingerspitzen sanft ihre Kopfhaut und ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Er lächelte über das tief zufriedene Seufzen, das die Entenfrau von sich gab, und begann vorsichtig das Shampoo auszuwaschen, damit sie es nicht in die Augen bekam. Doch seine Hände gingen dann nahtlos dazu über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken zu massieren und kleine Verspannungen aus den Muskeln zu streichen.

„Das ist unfair, Wildwing!", brummelte Mallory schließlich, die den Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt hatte und die Massage genoss. „Was ist unfair?", fragte Wildwing in einer unschuldigen Tonlage, aber beide Enten wussten, was sie meinte. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht! Du willst Sex und nutzt es jetzt schamlos aus, dass du genau weißt, wie du mich zu Wachs in deinen Händen machst.", murrte der Rotschopf halbherzig, drückte sich aber bereits seinen Händen etwas mehr entgegen, die ihre Lendenwirbelsäule gerade massierten. Wildwing lachte jedoch amüsiert, bevor seine Hände auf ihren Hüften zu liegen kamen. „Weiß ich das also?", fragte er mit verführerischer Stimme und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Ich fürchte, ich habe eine Menge vergessen… Vielleicht solltest du es mir zeigen?", fragte er dann und zwickte ihr sanft in den Hals, was Mallory trotz des heißen Wassers erschaudern ließ. „Das hättest du wohl gern, was?", fragte Mallory, kniff aber ein Auge zu und hielt die Luft an, als seine Daumen unter das Gefieder an ihren Hüften glitten.

„Nun, es wäre meiner Sache schon dienlich…", gab der Erpel daraufhin zurück, wartete aber jetzt auch nicht mehr darauf, dass Mallory ihm wirklich etwas zeigte, sondern erkundete halt einfach selbst noch einmal. Wobei ‚erkunden' wohl das falsche Wort war, da er ja wirklich wusste, was er tun musste. Seine Hände glitten also von ihren Hüften weiter vor auf ihren Bauch und strichen von dort höher über ihre Rippen. Er grinste weil Mallory sich ein wenig auf die Zehen stellte, in einem – wie sie selbst wohl auch wusste – sinnlosen Versuch seinen Händen zu entgehen. Doch es kostete ihn nur einen beherzten Griff und ihre Brüste lagen nahezu perfekt in seinen Handflächen. Dies entlockte der Rothaarigen ein leises Stöhnen, das jedoch lauter wurde, als er sie zurück an seine Brust zog, seinen Körper an ihren drängte und allein diese Geste sie mehr als deutlich daran erinnerte, was erst vor Kurzem geschehen war.

Und was wohl noch ausschlaggebender war, war einfach die Tatsache, dass Mallory zu den Frauen gehörte, die gern auch mal etwas fester angefasst wurden und fordernde Männer schätzten. Oh, und wie sie Wildwing in diesem Punkt schätzte! Es war erstaunlich, weil er eigentlich gar nicht so wirkte, aber hinter verschlossenen Türen konnte er seine ruhige und vernünftige Seite einfach ablegen und zu dem leidenschaftlichen, bisweilen geradezu hemmungslosen Liebhaber werden, den Mallory lange gesucht hatte. Wenn sie sich hinter verschlossenen Türen trafen, dann dauerte es meistens nur ein paar Minuten, bis sich herauskristallisierte, wer dieses Mal die Oberhand hatte und heute war es definitiv Wildwing gewesen, der sich den Platz an der Sonne ergattert hatte.

Und er nutzte das jetzt auch weiterhin aus, als eine seiner Hände ungeniert zwischen ihre Beine fuhr und das Feuer in ihrem Körper dort weiter anfachte. Mallory gab einen leisen, unterdrückten Laut von sich, hob eine Hand und vergrub diese über ihre Schulter hinweg in seinem Haar, drängte ihren Po dichter gegen seine Lenden, keuchte als sie so noch intensiver spürte, dass er nicht weniger erregt war als sie selbst inzwischen. Doch anstatt sich zu nehmen, was sie jetzt willig zu geben bereit war, machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, sie weiter zu streicheln, ihre Innenschenkel mit den Fingerspitzen zu liebkosen und mit der anderen Hand von ihrer Brust über ihren Hals zu gleiten und die empfindliche Stelle direkt unter ihrem Schnabel zu streicheln. Kurzum, er tat alles, was Mallory unruhig und hibbelig machte.

„Du… bist gemein!", brachte sie schließlich hervor und versuchte nun wenigstens seine eine Hand wieder zwischen ihre Beine zu bringen, damit er dort weiter machte. Aber er entzog sich ihr immer wieder, gluckste amüsiert. „Gar nicht wahr… du kennst das Spielchen doch… du weißt, was du tun musst…", raunte er in ihr Ohr und streichelte über ihre Bauchdecke als sie frustriert aber auch ablehnend schnaufte. „Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht bet- ooooh, Wing!", begann sie zu protestieren, doch als während sie sprach seine Hand tiefer glitt und zwei seiner Finger den Weg in ihrem Körper fanden, erstarb ihr Protest. Vorrübergehend.

Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich gegen die Fliesen vor ihr, die andere hatte sie in seinen Nacken geschoben und rieb ihren Po sehr viel auffordernder an seinen Lenden, als ihr selbst bewusst war. Wildwings leises, aber gedehntes Stöhnen neben ihrem Ohr machte es auch nicht besser für sie. „Willst du es dir nicht nochmal überlegen?", fragte der weiße Erpel, und man konnte das süffisante Grinsen fast aus seiner Stimme heraushören, was Mallory leise fauchen ließ. Doch auch dieses Mal schaffte er es, sie in diesem Laut zu unterbrechen, denn eine Bewegung seiner Finger in ihr ließen aus dem Fauchen eine Art helles Piepsen werden.

„Ich hasse dich!", brachte Mallory hervor und stemmte sich nun mit beiden Händen gegen die Wand, sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg lasziv an. Wildwing sah das und grinste, legte die freie Hand an ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich. „Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben, wenn du mich so ansiehst…", raunte er zurück und küsste kurz ihre Schläfe. Sie grummelte leise. „Könntest du den Schnabel halten und endlich zur Sache kommen?", erwiderte die bissig, auch wenn sie fast schon ein wenig resigniert klang. Wildwing wusste also, dass ihre Gegenwehr schwand und es nur noch eine Frage von Augenblicken war, bis sie einknicken würde. Daher schüttelte er den Kopf, grinste vielsagend und seine Augen blitzen kurz auf. Er genoss es, wie Mallorys Blick kurz fragend wurde, doch als er seinen Kopf senkte, weiteten sich ihre Augen, und sie versuchte noch, die Schultern hochzuziehen.

Wildwing war allerdings schneller und biss ihr leidenschaftlich in den Hals, drängte seine Hüften gegen sie, sodass er fast in sie eindrang. Aber eben auch nur fast, immerhin hatte er ja auch noch seine Finger da. Doch der Biss war der Tropfen, der bei ihr das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. „Wildwing!", stöhnte sie und erzitterte unter der Hitze, die sich in ihrem Unterleib anstaute. Sie atmete schwer und schloss kurz die Augen, als sie ihren Widerstand aufgab. Dann sah sie ihn wieder über ihre Schulter hinweg an, den Schnabel leicht geöffnet, die Augen noch dunkler vor Leidenschaft als sonst. „Ich brauche dich. Ich will dich. Nimm mich. Und verdammt noch mal, tu es endlich!... Bitte…", brachte sie hervor, stöhnte erleichtert, als er nach einem überraschten Stöhnen die Finger aus ihr zurückzog. Endlich!

In Erwartung des kommenden stellte sie sich etwas breitbeiniger hin, um ihm den bestmöglichen Zugang zu gewähren, aber er schien andere Pläne zu haben, denn er zog sich von ihr zurück. Die Rothaarige sah ihn alarmiert an. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass er jetzt immer noch mit ihr spielen wollte? Konnte es auch nicht, das wusste sie, als sie Wildwings beruhigendes Lächeln sah. „Dreh dich um.", forderte er leise und Mallory gehorchte, wenn auch etwas überrascht. Wenn er so drauf war, dann nahm er sie eigentlich immer von hinten, weil er so am besten Kraft und Geschwindigkeit in seine Bewegungen legen konnte, was aber den Nachteil hatte, das Mallory nicht viel von ihm sah, wenn sie sich nicht gerade den Hals verrenkte.

Aber jetzt war in jedem Fall der falsche Moment um das in Frage zu stellen, weshalb sie eben gehorchte und ihn fragend ansah. Wildwing trat wieder näher und strich über ihre Arme, bevor er unter ihre Achseln Griff und sie einfach etwas anhob. Mehr brauchte er nicht tun, damit Mallory verstand. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und die Arme um seine Schultern, als er sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand drückte und seine Hände an ihren Po legte, um sie fest zu halten. Er verwickelte sie in einen innigen Kuss, bevor er sie etwas absenkte und so in sie eindrang.

Erfahrungsgemäß wusste er ja nun schon, dass Mallory teilweise sehr laut werden konnte und hatte sich einfach angewöhnt diese Laute ein wenig zu stillen. Doch einige Sekunden später entließ er sie aus dem Kuss und knabberte an ihrem Hals, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die ersten tiefen Stöße einfach genoss. „Wild… wieso…?", fragte sie schließlich etwas abgehackt, als sie sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er in ihr war. Er lächelte gegen ihr Gefieder und lehnte dann seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Du stehst darauf, wenn du dabei mein Gesicht sehen kannst… und was anderes.", gab er zurück und kicherte kurz amüsiert über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr war nie so bewusst gewesen, dass er das mitbekommen hatte, aber er hatte Recht.

Und als sie den Blick senkte und zwischen ihren Körpern nach unten sah, gerade als er sich wieder einmal in sie schob, entwich ihr erneut ein hitziges Stöhnen, und sie spannte unwillkürlich die Muskeln in ihrem Unterleib kurz an, kerkerte ihn ein, was Wildwing damit beantwortete, dass er zischend Luft holte und sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen entweichen ließ, dabei aber genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte und Mallory genau das Bild bot, das sie noch weiter erregte. Aber sie sollte ruhig sehen können, was sie ihn spüren ließ, wie die Leidenschaft immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, der ihre Lust und Erregung schnell in die Höhe trieb, selbst wenn die Bewegungen an sich nicht einmal hektisch waren, aber dafür tiefer und intensiver. Mallory schlang ihre Beine fester um ihn, wollte ihn tiefer in sich spüren, dichter, fast als wollte sie in ihn hineinkriechen. Oder anders herum, wie man es sehen wollte.

Kurz bevor sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, waren sie soweit, dass Widlwing sich gegen Mallory lehnte, die er an die Wand drückte, und nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihre Oberkörper gepasst hätte. So genügten einige wenige weitere Bewegungen, um die rothaarige Ente ihre Erlösung finden zu lassen, bei der sie sich so klein wie möglich um Wildwing herum zusammenzurollen schien. Das Pulsieren ihres Unterleibes wiederum stieß auch den Teamcaptain über die magische Grenze, und mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß erstarrte er für einige Sekunden, hielt die Luft an und gab sich ganz dem Höhepunkt hin und dem Gefühl, wie das glühend heiße Ziehen im Unterleib langsam nachließ.

So lehnten sie eine Weile einfach aneinander, bis Mallory langsam den Kopf hob. „Es ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel, wie du es immer schaffst deinen Willen zu bekommen…", murmelte sie scherzhaft und grinste schelmisch, als nun auch Wildwing den Kopf hob. „Das ist leicht, wenn ich das will, was du auch willst.", erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern. Mallory verdrehte die Augen, lachte dann aber leise und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft.

„Dann willst du jetzt also fertig duschen, dir was Kuscheliges anziehen und noch einmal nach unserem Sprössling sehen?", fragte Mallory und verzog kurz das Gesicht als Wildwing sie etwas anhob um sich aus ihr zu lösen und sie wieder auf ihre Füße zu stellen. „Ich glaube, das will ich.", antwortete Wildwing lachend. „Und du willst uns bestimmt heute Nacht Gesellschaft leisten, weil der Kleine besser schläft wenn sein Papa mit im Bett liegt.", führte Mallory fort und lächelte auffordernd. „Woher weißt du nur so genau, was ich will?", kam von Wildwing zurück, bevor sie beide lachen mussten.

Zehn Minuten später hatten beide sich abgetrocknet und waren in bequeme Schlafkleidung geschlüpft – Wildwing trug nur eine schlabberige Jogginghose und Mallory außer einer Hose noch ein enganliegendes Top. Mallory öffnete die Tür zu Redwings Zimmer, in dem nur eine schwache Nachtbeleuchtung an war. Das Zimmer grenzte direkt an Mallorys Quartier an, war aber auch vom Gang aus zu erreichen. Die beiden Enten traten an das Runde Gitterbett in der Mitte des Raumes – es war einfach in Entenmanier einem Nest nachempfunden, deshalb rund – in dem ihr Sohn bis eben friedlich geschlafen hatte. Doch obwohl beide sehr leise gewesen, waren regte sich das Küken, reckte sich und schlug dann die Augen auf, als würde es spüren, dass seine Eltern da waren. Einige Sekunden sah der kleine Erpel etwas irritiert umher, bevor seine Augen auf den Gesichtern seiner Eltern liegen blieben und er mit einem leisen Piepen die Arme ausstreckte.

„Na los, du bist dran, Daddy.", meinte Mallory mit einem Zwinkern und Wildwing verdrehte kurz grinsend die Augen, beugte sich dann aber runter und hob seinen Sohn aus seinem Bettchen. Erst jetzt, wo er ihn auf dem Arm hatte, bemerkte er, dass der Kleine eines der Shirts trug, das zu seiner Kampfausrüstung gehörten und das dem Küken natürlich um Welten zu groß war. Dennoch entlockte es Wildwing ein leises Lachen, als er das Entenbaby an seine Brust drückte und zärtlich seinen Schnabel gegen den des Kleinen rieb. Daraufhin lachte auch Redwing, schien völlig zufrieden damit zu sein, einfach in den sicheren Armen seines Vaters gehalten zu werden.

So bemerkte keiner der beiden Erpel Mallorys zärtlichen Blick, als sie diese Szene beobachtete. Sie ließ den beiden ihren Moment und ging schon zur Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, dort drehte sie sich um. „Na los, ihr zwei, lasst uns schlafen.", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln, und Wildwing merkte auf, nickte und folgte ihr mit dem Kleinen.

Mallory hob eine der Decken für ihn, als er mit Redwing auf dem Arm neben ihr in ihr Bett kletterte und zur Mitte rutschte, wo er es sich bequem machte. Redwing kuschelte sich an ihn, rollte sich dabei ein wenig auf seiner Brust ein und seufzte zufrieden, als auch seine Mutter ihren Kopf neben seinen auf Wildwings Brust bettete und die Hand des Kleinen nahm, nachdem sie ihn richtig zugedeckt hatte. „Gute Nacht zusammen…", murmelte sie noch und schloss dann die Augen.

Nun, auch wenn Mallory und Wildwing sich gegen eine Beziehung entschieden hatten, so genossen sie beide diese Momente der Zweisamkeit… Aber noch viel schöner waren eben diese Familienmomente, in denen die Welt sich nur um sie drei drehte…


End file.
